Zing
by Thorny Hedge
Summary: Bilbo has brought some exotic spices from The Shire along on their journey. Unfortunately, their effects have not yet been tested on Dwarves. Fili's interest in trying new things leads to a very painful (and entertaining) predicament. Co-written with ChemicalDefect because the Hobbit fandom has a shortage of sex pollen fics. Warnings: M/M, Durincest, Kili/Fili First Time, etc.
1. A Little Goes a Long Way

It was a chillier than normal summer evening, so Bombur decided some stew was in order for the company. He'd always prided himself on his venison stew. They'd been fortunate enough that day to pass a patch of wild potatoes and carrots, and he had harvested generously. Kili's bow took down a small doe. The pudgy chef was in his element. As the sun set, he presented each member of the party with a hearty, warm bowl of his creation. After many days of cold jerky, it was a welcome break.

Bilbo was especially grateful to take the steaming bowl from Bombur's hands. Their burglar was used to the frequent, home-cooked meals of the Shire and had not taken well to the meager food they had on the road. He started to take a bite when his eyes suddenly lit up and, excited, he rummaged in his rucksack for a small packet of dried, green herbs. Smiling giddily, he stirred a few small leaves into his stew, eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the scent. Mouth watering, he prepared to dive in.

"What's that you've got there, Mr. Baggins?" Fili plopped down next to Bilbo with his bowl. He leaned closer to the Hobbit and sniffed at his stew. "Are you stockpiling secret spices?"

Kili sat down next to his brother, looking up from his own bowl curiously at Fili's question and peeking around to see the hobbit sprinkling a few more leaves into his stew for good measure. Bilbo laughed good-naturedly at Fili's teasing tone and smacked his lips after testing the flavor of his dinner. "Not secret! I'd just forgotten I'd packed it, to be honest. It's a spice my mother started growing out in the garden when I was a little boy. It's always been my favorite – absolutely perfect for roasts and stews."

"Well," Fili canted his head in Bombur's direction, "Bombur would be devastated if he knew you thought his stew needed further seasoning." He smiled secretively. "But, as part of travelling is trying new and exotic things, could I try a pinch?"

The hobbit's brows furrowed and for a moment he reflexively clutched the little packet towards him, but, suddenly remembering his Baggins manners, he graciously – if hesitantly – passed the spice over to Fili. "Of course, of course, it's only polite." Before turning back to his own meal, he cautioned, "But don't take too much – a little goes a long way."

Fili took a whiff from the top of the small container. "It smells… incredible," his face had a faraway look on it. Experimentally, he poured the smallest amount into his palm, then sifted it into his stew, stirring. He ate a spoonful of the stew and smiled broadly. "So good," he rolled his eyes. "Brother, you must try."

Kili peered into his brother's bowl cautiously, nose wrinkled. The youngest Durin, in spite of having an overdeveloped lust for adventure and mischief, had always been a rather picky eater. "No, no. I think I'll pass." Not wanting to offend the graciousness of their foreign friend, he smiled brightly at Bilbo and quickly added, "I wouldn't want to risk Bombur's wrath. I'm not so brave as my brother here."

"This is the most savory thing I've ever eaten," Fili declared, polishing off the bowl. "In fact, I might just have a second helping—if only to have more of that spice. What is it called, Bilbo?"

The hobbit's forehead wrinkled in thought as he dug into a second helping of stew himself, peppered again with the delicious spice. "You know, I don't recall its proper name. Mother just used to call it zing.'" Bilbo shrugged, smiling fondly at the memory. "That's all I've ever known it by."

"An appropriate name indeed—_zing,_" Fili nodded. "My taste buds are doing just that." He rose to ask Bombur for more stew and returned to his seat for more of the Hobbit's delicacy. "Thank you, Bilbo. It is truly delicious."

Not long after they'd all settled into their bedrolls around the campfire, Kili heard a soft whimper from his brother, who was curled up on his side a few feet away.

He cracked an eye open blearily; he'd been nearly asleep when his brother's pitiful whine had roused him. Blinking in the dark, he could see that his brother was trembling uncontrollably, his back to him. Kili raised up on his elbows and squinted at Fili's shivering frame. "Brother," he whispered, so as not to wake the others, "are you alright?" Cautiously, he reached across the distance between them and laid a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Kili," Fili breathed. "I feel very… peculiar," the blond told him. He let out a muffled groan and clutched at what Kili thought was his stomach. Then, he realized Fili's hands were closer to his groin.

"Aulë, it burns," Fili confessed to his brother. "Not in pain, but… but…" even in the dim firelight, Kili could tell he was blushing. "It feels as if I am desirous of someone. Dreadfully, painfully desirous." His eyes met Kili's. "What is wrong with me?"

Upon realizing his brother's predicament, Kili had snatched his hand away from his shoulder, face flushing in embarrassment. But Fili's eyes were bright with fear, his groans more pain than pleasure. Whatever he was experiencing, it clearly was not normal arousal. Swallowing his discomfort, Kili crept across the space between them and determinedly laid his hand on Fili's shoulder again, squeezing in a gesture of comfort.

He wasn't sure how to pose his question. "Have you – " he cleared his throat and tried again. "Have you tried taking care of it the normal way?"

"Brother, this is _not_ normal," Fili hissed, "I assure you. But, I shall try." Wincing, he got to his feet and limped into the brush. A few moments later, Kili heard a soft cry of pain from the direction his brother had gone, then a moan of consternation. He returned to his bedroll and gingerly lowered himself down next to his brother, sighing. "I am able to find… release," he quietly admitted, "but it hasn't diminished the… problem," he gestured towards his crotch.

Fili nudged Bilbo awake by shaking his shoulder. "Mr. Baggins," he asked him. "That spice you gave me. Is it known to produce any side effects?"

Bilbo jerked awake, spluttering at having his sleep interrupted. It took him a few seconds to process the young dwarf's question. He took in Fili's red, sweating face, the way he hunched in on himself, his brother's wide, worried eyes behind him, and leapt out of his bedroll, placing his hand across the blond's forehead to check for a fever.

"Not that I know of! Oh dear, are you sick? Should we wake Gandalf?"

"He's still awake. He's on watch," Fili told him, passing a trembling hand over his sweaty forehead. "Can we show him the spice? I would like to know if perhaps he's seen something like this before."

"Of course, of course!" Bilbo dumped the contents of his rucksack over his blanket in his haste to retrieve the small bag of spice, nearly dumping the whole thing onto the ground at the sound of a long, loud, suggestive moan from the blond dwarf. He looked up at Fili with eyebrows raised but Kili had stepped in front of his brother, shielding him from view.

"Perhaps we should hurry over to the wizard, yes?" He fidgeted restlessly on his feet, gesturing for Bilbo to lead the way. The hobbit cast one last curious look in Fili's direction, then scuttled quickly in Gandalf's direction.

Fili himself was having trouble standing upright, let alone rushing anywhere. Kili turned when he realized his brother wasn't following him, and ran back to his side when he saw him doubled over in pain. He brought one of Fili's arms over his shoulder and wrapped the other firmly around the blond's waist, hauling him upright "C'mon, Fili, Gandalf can help," he murmured encouragingly.

"Let us see," Gandalf took a sniff of the container the worried Hobbit offered him. "Oh, dear me," the wizard mused, puffing on his pipe. "If I'm not mistaken, this is a spice solely grown in the Shire. I have heard of Men using it to enhance," he whispered, "potency." He locked eyes with Bilbo. "Of course, I know little of its effects on Dwarves."

Thorin, meanwhile, had been awakened by the conversation. "Burglar," he spoke in a low, threatening voice, "if you have poisoned my nephew, I will not hesitate to string you up by your intestines."

"It is not poison, Thorin," Gandalf assured the King, "but there is certainly cause for mild concern. How much did young Fili ingest?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit.

"Erm," Bilbo swallowed and edged away from Thorin, hiding shamelessly behind Gandalf's legs. "Two rather large pinches, as I recall."

"Well, it's in him now," Gandalf nodded sagely, "for better or for worse. I assume, Fili, that you have tried to relieve the—er—pressure on your own?"

Fili put a hand over his mouth to muffle a rising groan. Still, the sound was loud enough that several of the company stirred in their slumber. He frowned in embarrassment. "Yes," he confessed to the wizard. "But it keeps getting worse and worse. It aches," he blushed, "inside."'

"Then it would seem that you have a different sort of need to be filled," Gandalf raised one eyebrow, and leaned towards the blond, "if you catch my meaning."

"Does he mean—?" Fili turned to Kili. "Do you mean to say—that I need to be…"

"Penetrated," Gandalf finished the sentence for him.

Thorin shot to his feet. "That's ludicrous, wizard! How could you possibly know this?"

Kili blanched and pulled his brother closer to him, suppressing a shiver when Fili groaned and leaned further into him. "What if he doesn't do it? Will it go away on its own?"

"In time, I imagine," Gandalf said thoughtfully, "but it could be a long, painful wait. It would be simpler just to take him into the woods, Master Kili."

At this, Fili whimpered and buried his face in Kili's lapel in shame. "Oh, gods," he moaned.

The brunet stared at Gandalf, mouth gaping, sure he'd misunderstood the wizard's meaning; he absently stroked his fingers stroked through his brother's hair to soothe him. "Me? What can I do?"

"He means to say that we need to—" Fili whispered something into his brother's ear.

Kili yelped and nearly dropped Fili in his shock – scandalized as much by his brother's words as he was by the feeling of Fili's hot breath ghosting across the sensitive shell of his ear. Hot, shameful arousal slowly curled in his belly; he could not deny that he'd occasionally thought of his brother – blond, brave, shining Fili – in this way, but he had always shoved those desires away, mortified by how wrong he knew such feelings to be. He looked wildly to Gandalf and Thorin, hoping that this was all some kind of huge mistake.

"Kili," Fili put a warm hand on each of his brother's cheeks and turned his face towards his. "You are the only one I trust to do this. Believe me when I tell you that you are not going to hurt me."

"It's certainly not something Gandalf or I should be attempting," Thorin's voice was thick with what could have been misconstrued as lust. "You got yourself into this mess, Fili," he began digging through Bombur's cooking supplies. "How fortunate that you have your brother to help you out." He tossed a flask of something to Kili. "It's oil," he explained. "You may need it."

Fili's hand slithered under Kili's tunic in a craving for flesh. "I'll help you as much as I can, nadad," he told him.

The muscles of Kili's abdomen twitched under Fili's warm touch. His eyes flitted down to the oil, then back up to meet Fili's eyes, blue ring barely visible around wide, black pupils. Underneath the lust, Kili could see the familiar, loving gaze of his older brother, encouraging him to be brave. Steeling himself, he pressed a tender kiss to Fili's sweaty forehead and turned to their audience. "Say nothing to others. They – this is no concern of theirs. We will be back before dawn."

"Let us go far into the woods, Kili," Fili breathed, clutching at Kili for support. "I don't want them to hear me," he said, ashamed.


	2. Heat

Ori's eyes were as round as dinner plates as Kili picked up his bedroll and helped his weakened brother out of the camp.

"Thorin!" he sat up and whispered after they'd passed by into the woods. "What's wrong with Fili?"

"Something he ate isn't agreeing with him. He made the mistake of accepting some exotic seasoning from our burglar," Thorin spat. "Kili took him for some fresh air. I'd get some sleep if I were you, Ori."

Thoroughly castigated, the bookish dwarf huddled back down under the covers.

Kili remained silent as they journeyed further into the woods, the soft snores of their companions fading into silence as he and Fili ventured into the darkness. He looked for a space suitable for the deed that must be performed, heart racing in his chest as Fili continued to nuzzle and stroke at him as the spice poisoning his veins strengthened its hold. It took all of his willpower not to throw his brother on the ground, not sure if he'd take him on the spot or run away into the night, terrified of what the coming hours would do to their relationship.

He spotted a clearing up ahead in the trees, moonlight shining softly through the heavy leaf cover upon soft, green grass, and squashed the thought that it looked romantic. Swallowing his nerves, he moved purposefully toward the clearing and deposited Fili gently onto a rock as he laid out the bedroll.

"Kee," Fili cried, burying his face in his hands. "I'm nearly paralyzed with shame. My hands are touching things I don't want them to touch, and I've found myself making the most embarrassing noises." He gulped. "All I wanted was to taste something different, and now," he looked down at his ever-present erection, "I'm in this predicament. You should go back to camp and leave me here. I'll take a dip in the stream, or… or…" he broke off, nearly sobbing.

All of Kili's own fears were instantly forgotten. As difficult as this was for him, it was nothing compared to what his brother was going through. Being the elder, Fili had always prided himself on being in control, on protecting his foolhardy younger sibling at all costs. Kili realized it must be hell for him to think that he was causing Kili any harm. He rushed across the clearing and knelt before Fili, pulling his hands away from his face.

"You have no need to feel shame, _sannadad_. This isn't your fault." He touched his forehead to Fili's own, gently taking his hands. "You are in pain. How could I leave you in such pain, when I know that I can take it away?"

"If by taking care of me, you would be forced to put yourself in an uncomfortable or unpleasant position, I would prefer that you did not," Fili lamented, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. He could not deny that he had more than occasionally entertained notions of kissing or touching Kili in a non-brotherly manner, but he would never, ever tell his younger brother that. At that moment, however, he wanted nothing more than to draw Kili to him and kiss him. He hoped he'd be able to maintain his control. His vision was already wavering around the edges.

"I do not fear that it will be unpleasant." Kili let out a shaky breath; seeing his brother so vulnerable drove him to confess his feelings, if only so that Fili was not alone in his shame. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Fili sat up suddenly, expression dubious. "W-what are you saying, _nadadith_?" He put an overly-warm hand on each of Kili's cheeks.

It was now or never. He'd imagined telling Fili of his feelings before, on lonely nights when the distance between their beds seemed like a gaping, endless chasm. He'd even allowed himself the fantasy that his brother might reciprocate his feelings, and they would fall laughing into one another's arms, finally together in the manner Kili had always dreamed. He'd never wanted it to be like this, but life rarely turned out as one hoped.

"I have long desired you, Fili, as one should never desire a brother." He bowed his head, cheeks flushed and tears brimming in his eyes. "Please do not hate me, I could not bear it."

"Hate you? Kili, no! That could never be possible," Fili smiled through his pain. "It could never be possible because each night on this journey I have looked up at the stars and wished upon them that I had the courage to roll over and embrace you," he confided. "I have never felt lustful feelings towards anyone but you, Kili. It has been my secret shame. And now, I fear you are telling me this just to make me feel better about what Gandalf is making you do."

"No, I speak the truth, I swear it!" Kili stared at his brother in awe, bringing up a hand to cup Fili's face, stroking a thumb over a high, blushing cheekbone. "I feared you would be disgusted. But…you want me, truly?"

"I have wanted you since before I understood what the yearnings meant," a tear ran from each of Fili's eyes. "But I never envisioned that when I had the courage to tell you that we'd be in such a predicament. I had such wonderful plans for you, Kee."

Warmth spread through Kili's chest, heart beating even more rapidly at Fili's confession. He rose from the ground, pulling Fili up with him, securing an arm around his waist lest he collapse – he noticed that his breathing was becoming heavier, eyes beginning to glaze out of focus. There would be time for more words later; for now, Kili found the courage to do what must be done.

"There will still be time for those plans later, _atamanel_. For now, let me ease your suffering." He ghosted his lips over his brother's, eyes searching his face for permission.

Unable to control himself, Fili surged forward and claimed his younger brother's mouth with his own. With his tongue, he explored the seam of Kili's lips, begging for entrance. When it was granted, he mapped out its interior, his hips wantonly seeking out friction against Kili's thigh.

The force with which Fili kissed him caused Kili to stumble backwards, but he quickly regained his footing, hands clutching desperately in Fili's hair to pull him closer, hips rolling into each of Fili's thrusts. Never relinquishing his hold, he backed them up into the middle of the clearing, turning them to ease Fili down onto the bedroll. Reluctantly he pulled out of the kiss, bracing on his forearms to hover over his brother.

"I confess I've never done this before." He sank down, hissing as he experimentally ground their clothed erections together. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"Nor I, brother. Nor I," Fili assured him. "But can we begin by helping me out of my clothing? I'm so very warm," he gasped. "It feels like I may combust."

Kili didn't need to be asked twice. He reared back on his haunches, shaking hands pulling and tearing at the ties to Fili's tunic and breeches. He paused, hesitant, when he reached Fili's smallclothes, but one look at his brother's flushed face, blond hair damp with sweat and eyes feverish with lust and adoration, had him removing that final barrier until Fili lay bare beneath him.

"Oh, _ûrzudel,"_ the young dwarf murmured. Kili drank in the sight of his brother's muscular chest, dusted with a fine layer of golden hair that trailed down to his thick, weeping cock. Kili could barely breathe through his arousal. He'd intended to remove his own clothing as well, but the idea of kissing his way down Fili's torso was suddenly much more appealing. Leaning down, he licked a drop of sweat from his brother's collarbone, fingernails raking through Fili's chest hair.

Fili's body leapt into action like a live wire when Kili's mouth made contact with his bare chest. As much as he desired to see his brother unclothed, his mind lost all coherent thoughts of persuasion under Kili's eager lips. He buried his hands in Kili's raven tresses and tried to control the rhythmic undulations his hips seemed eager to perform whether he willed it or not.

Fili wrapped both legs around his brother's lower extremities to preclude his escape, and to ensure he had a firm body to rut against. He could remember back home seeing female cats and dogs go through what their mother had referred to as "heat." Now he understood what made those animals writhe and mewl. He was desperate to be filled and find release.

"_Atamanel_," he keened. "Need you."

Kili growled at the feeling of Fili rubbing against him and worried his teeth over the skin of his neck, giving into the urge to mark him. He'd almost forgotten about the reason they were doing this, so lost he was in his own pleasure. The brunet gripped one of his brother's muscular thighs and tucked it higher over his hip, thrusting back against him.

"Mahal, I need you too. Tell me what to do, Fee, please." His voice was rough, deeper than either brother had ever heard it, and thick with desire.

The lust in Kili's voice went straight to Fili's already weeping cock. He took a deep, shaking breath.

"D-d'you remember that day we were watching the dogs in the meadow? Fucking?" he wondered. "That's what we need to do. You'll need the oil. Unlike a female, I won't have any," he swallowed audibly, "secretions to ease the way. I'll need it, and it will make it more pleasurable for you as well." He locked eyes with his brother, the blue nearly eclipsed by his lust-blown pupils. "Get the oil," he groaned.

Kili scrambled off of the bedroll, nearly tripping in his haste to retrieve the oil from where he'd carelessly dropped it a few yards away. Hurrying back to Fili's side, he fell to his knees and leant down to capture the blond's mouth in another scorching kiss, only breaking away to finally tear his tunic over his head, mussing his tangled hair even further. He gently touched Fili's hip.

"I think…do you need to roll over?" He chewed his bottom lip, hating how unsure he was when Fili was in such desperate need of his help.

"No," Fili insisted. "Want to see you. Look at you, _kha'i._ So beautiful and wild," he caressed Kili's hard, tanned chest, drawing his own lower lip into his mouth to bite. "Do you feel comfortable putting your fingers inside me, or would you like me to do it?" Fili's hips were in almost constant, subtle motion.

Kili's breath hitched in his throat at the thought of being inside his brother, of being able to stare into his bright eyes as they made love. "I…I think I can manage." He leaned back on his haunches between Fili's legs. Unwilling to cease touching Fili's warm, sweaty skin any longer than necessary, Kili pulled the cork from the vial of oil with his teeth, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He couldn't resist any longer; he finally allowed his slicked hand to stray between pale, muscular thighs to grasp the blond's erection, stroking him tentatively from root to tip.

The fingers of his other hand swept through the mess of spilled oil and strayed down to the cleft of Fili's behind, rubbing around the furl of muscle he found there.

"Is this all right, _nadadel_? "

"Unnnngh, Keeeee," Fili practically howled, clasping his own hand over his mouth at the uncontrollable noise that he was making. He came with a shudder, coating Kili's hand with his release. "I'm so… sorry," he panted. "Please, don't you dare stop. It's perfect," he groaned, grinding his hips down lustily on Kili's hand.

Finding release hadn't diminished Fili's arousal in the slightest. If anything, he was becoming more engorged in Kili's hand as the archer's ministrations continued. "I fear I won't find proper relief until you are inside me, Kee," he gasped.

"Soon,_ âzyungâl,_ I promise." It took all of Kili's willpower not to tear his laces open and plunge into his brother, claiming him at last. He felt when the tight ring of muscle gave way under his firm caresses, one slick finger slipping easily inside of Fili's tight heat. He groaned at the feeling of internal walls gripping him, muscles fluttering at the intrusion. He pumped the digit in and out until he could work a second in beside it, stretching open Fili's entrance.

"Are you ready for me, Fee?" Aulë, he hoped the answer was yes.

Fili, meanwhile, was lustily gyrating his hips, chasing after every millimeter of his brother's probing fingers. Kili's fingers were strong from fletching and Fili had always known they'd be incredibly gifted at pleasing a lover. Only in his heart of hearts has he dared imagine that lover might be him. As frightened as he was that it might hurt, the overzealousness caused by Bilbo's magical spice allowed him to push that fear aside.

"Yes, Kee," he told his brother. "I have never been more ready."

Fili whimpered as Kili removed his fingers, hole clenching around them as if in protest. Kili quickly opened his trousers and removed his prick, swiping the remaining oil over his hot length, torturously hard from all of their rutting. He pulled Fili's legs toward him, encouraging the elder dwarf to wrap his legs around his waist. Reaching for Fili's hand and lacing their fingers together, he lined up and started to slide into his brother's body.

"Oh, _nadad, _you're _hurus_," he moaned as Fili engulfed him.

Fili literally felt like he was on fire. The position he was in gave him little leverage, but he used his strong legs to encourage Kili to move. Normally, always the incurable romantic, Fili's mind would have come up with some lovely word or phrase to describe what they were doing. But right now, all he could think of was _rutting._ He wanted his brother to rut with him like an animal and chase away the burn from the zing.

"Oh, _khâzash_, oh!" he cried, and stuffed his own fist into his mouth to keep his cries from being heard back in the camp. "Harder," he encouraged, "Please, _âzyungâl_!"

Kili threw his head back and gritted his teeth as Fili pulled him closer, sinking further into that vice-like grip. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he had never been able to deny his brother anything – wherever Fili went, he would follow, and that was truer now than it ever had been. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in; the angle was awkward and he couldn't quite get the leverage he needed. He tugged Fili's legs up until his knees rested over his shoulders, bending the blonde almost nearly in half, crying out hoarsely when the angle allowed him to go deeper than ever. Kili fucked into his brother roughly, hips snapping at a breakneck pace, bearing Fili down into the ground beneath them.

For the first time since he and Kili had made camp, Fili began to feel the itch created by the zing being assuaged. After Kili drew his legs up higher, his deeper angled thrusts began scraping over a spot inside him that sent sparks shooting through his frame. He knew he'd be sore in the morning, but his body demanded Kili fuck him harder and faster.

"Love! You! Kee!" he panted between thrusts. It was not how he had ever dreamed it would be. It was better. The pressure on that blessed spot, coupled with the fierce, lusty look in his brother's eye had Fili orgasming more quickly than he imagined possible. When he, did, he clamped down on Kili's arousal and drew him impossibly deeper.

Kili wasn't sure what did it – the feeling of Fili tightening further around him, or the sight of his brother as he finally found bliss, head tipped back, eyes closed, thick, pearly jets of white streaming over his heaving chest nearly to his chin – but he ground roughly one last time into his brother and stayed there, pulsing his own release deep within that pliant body, a garbled "Fee!" keening from his panting mouth.

Fili's grip tightened where their fingers were linked. _At last,_ he thought, a sated smile on his face. Above him, Kili looked completely debauched. His lips were swollen from kissing and a sheen of sweat coated his torso. His hair was a wild, ebony mane.

Fili unlocked his legs from his brother's waist and pulled him down to lie on his chest. Fili's heart was stuttering in his chest, and he slowly stroked his fingers through Kili's long tresses to try to calm it.

"Are you," he asked, voice hoarse, "Kili, are you comfortable with what we've done?"

The brunet buried his face in Fili's chest, brushing a tender kiss over the sweaty skin. He could feel the rapid beat of Fili's heart against his lips and it made him smile.

"Perhaps I should not be, but it feels right. It…" he chewed on his bottom lip brought a hand up to rest over his brother's heart. "It felt like home." Suddenly worried that his brother might be having doubts, he weakly raised up on an elbow to study his face, brow furrowed in concern. "How did it feel to you?"

"Well," Fili thought for a moment. "Firstly, it helped. It took the edge off the pain caused by my disastrous misuse of unknown Hobbit-spice," he smiled. "But, more importantly, it felt as if I had finally found the one thing that was missing from my life. And that one thing was," he sniffled. "Well, it was you, nadadith. I feel like my heart may burst." He swiped his hand over his eyes. "I also feel like we may need to do it again. Tonight."

Even without the zing in his system, Kili's dick twitched against Fili's thigh at the implication. For the first time since he'd found Fili shivering in his bedroll, a bright, true smile spread across Kili's face – he hadn't felt this free in years. His grin turned wicked as he slithered down Fili's body, lips and tongue trailing ever lower over his abdomen.

"And how would you have me this time, _atamanel_?" He flicked his tongue teasing into Fili's navel.

"I would have you inside me, and immediately," Fili keened. "I do not think the spice is done having its way with me yet," he admitted. He could feel the desirous burn building up again. His dick was still hard and aching, despite his exhaustion. "I believe I shall require another round, at the very least, brother."

Fili climbed up on all fours on the bedroll. "Remember the dogs, _kha'i?_" he wiggled his rump suggestively.

Kili barked a laugh and, true to his nickname, sank his teeth playfully into a round globe of muscle. He rose up to his knees parted Fili's cheeks with his thumbs, pressing one into Fili's wet hole with a shiver of delight.

"Anything to ease your suffering, _nadad."_ He slid home into Fili's stretched channel in one forceful thrust, causing them both to gasp for breath. "Even if it takes all night."

And take all night it did—or most of it anyway. The brothers would climax in near tandem, rest, and not long later the zing in Fili's bloodstream would make itself known with its insatiable, burning itch. As dawn began filtering through the trees and the brothers were wrapping up their sixth round of messy copulation, Fili breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's gone, Kee," he smiled tiredly. "Finally, blessedly gone!" He collapsed on the bedroll next to his brother. "I feel as if I could sleep for days."

No words could make it past Kili's shredded vocal chords, voice all but gone after hours of moaning and crying Fili's name out into the night. Instead he hummed tiredly in reply, hand creeping over the bedroll to lace fingers with Fili's.

"s'good," he finally managed to slur, words barely more than a whisper. He wanted to roll over and spoon his brother, to tuck his head into his shoulder and breathe in his comforting scent, but his aching muscles wouldn't cooperate, so he squeezed his hand instead, hoping he would get the message.

Fili rolled over to lay his head on Kili's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pulled a warm blanket over them both. "I love you, _atamanel_," he whispered, and was asleep in minutes.

An hour later, Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo came out into the woods to check on the pair. They found the brothers sound asleep under a brown blanket.

"I knew when it grew quiet that the young prince had finally found relief," Gandalf smiled, puffing on his pipe.

"And what relief do the rest of us get?" Thorin groused. "Their caterwauling kept us all up most of the night."

Bilbo, still feeling guilty for the part he played in this messy – frankly embarrassing – affair, timidly defended his two young friends. "I didn't think the noise was _too_ excessive." It was a blatant lie.

Gandalf cleared his throat, amused. "At any rate, I imagine Fili won't be trying any unusual delicacies for some time."

**FIN**

* * *

**Khuzdul definitions**:

sannadad = perfect brother

ûrzudel = sun of all suns

kha'I = wolf

nadad = brother

nadadith = little brother

nadadel = best of brothers

atamanel = breath of all breath

hurus = hot

âzyungâl = lover


End file.
